Twist of Fate
by Freefallgirl
Summary: MattxMello AU. Can Matt's sister Princess help Mello realize who it is he really loves? Rated M for later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

Hello everyone!!! I'm freefallgirl. I'm new here to fanfiction, and this is my first story! I haven't written anything in about two years, so i wanted to practice some more.

This story is based off Death Note, but I'm sorta rewriting it. I don't want to give to much away, but I guess it is AU. Many things will become clear in time, but for now here are the main things just so you don't get too confused. Mello is not in the Mafia (yet) Matt does not play video games (yet) Princess is Matt's sister (for now) L is still alive, as is Light.

I really want to focus on my writing skills, so this will have lots of plot. I am also going to try to avoid time skips, and there will also be flashbacks. Sorry if some points are confusing! If you would point those out in a review, it will really help me with my writing. This will have MattxMello in it, and it will be HARD. But I will for-worn you of those chapters, and they will be later on. I will also write it where if you want to just skip those chapters, you won't be missing much of the story.

Anyway, thanks for reading!!! I will try to keep updating...but don't get your hopes up too much!!! I'm a college student so I don't have lots of free time!

Sorry for the lame title too, I couldn't think of anything else, lol.

'Damn it,' I thought to myself. Princess was going to kill me! I looked around the guest room and the awful mess that Mello and I had created. Well, mostly Mello. The blankets from the bed had been thrown all over the floor, along with most of Mello's clothes. My shirt also lay on the floor, getting the blood that had been on it onto the thick cream carpet that was Princess' favorite. There was a blood stain on the wall from when I had been pulling Mello into the room and he fell forward. He had been only a little conscious at the time, and to prevent him from falling onto the floor, he threw himself backward onto the wall. Princess was not going to like that, oh no. I felt a shiver go down my spine, thinking about what my sister was going to do to me.

Gulping, I looked at Mello, and stopped feeling sorry for myself. It didn't matter that Princess was going to kill me; Mello needed her help, and now.

He was lying on our spare bed, half his body burned off. His skin was paler than normal, and had a yellow tint to it, giving him a deadish look; at least the part that hadn't been burnt off. His burn covered half his face, over his left arm and shoulder, and onto his side. It was oozing something I had never seen before, and a sickly smell covered the room. If I hadn't known better, I would think Mello was dead. He lay very still, very unconscious now. He didn't seem to move, but when I looked closely at his chest, I could see it rise and fall in an unsteady manner. He was having trouble breathing, and was probably in a lot of pain. He was also very sweaty, and bloody. Princess was going to kill me so much for letting blood and sweat touch her sheets.

I left the room momentarily, and came back with a wash cloth. Very carefully, I tried to wipe away the blood and sweat on Mello's skin without touching his burn. It was difficult, and my hand was shaking hard. Was I really that nervous? Or worried. I preferred the latter; I was never nervous being around Mello. Yeah, we haven't seen each other in years, but he was still the same, right?

Maybe not so much, I thought as I looked at his burn covering the left side of his body. That would never go away; he was already different than from before. I looked at his face, and wiped the sweat off his brow. People changed after a couple of years, don't they? Who know how much different he was now…

Looking back to his burn, I began to speculate where Mello had gotten it from. It clearly wasn't a little match or lighter. It almost looked like he had been in a house fire or something…a house fire that was only on half the house.

It had been weird, getting the call from Mello. First, I hadn't seen Mello in over four years when he left Wammy's. I didn't have a cell phone back in Wammy's, so how had he known my number? Also, he had been crying when he called me. But…I think I would be crying too if half my body had just been burnt off, so maybe that wasn't so weird? Then he gasps out some remote place that he's located at, and that I need to come and get him or he's going to die. By that time, I was freaking out, thinking that something was really wrong with my head. But I jumped into one of Princess's cars, and sped to the place Mello had stated he was located. It took me a couple of hours to get there. When I finally found the place, I didn't want to leave my car. It couldn't have been in a worse neighborhood. Half of the windows to the street were covered over with wood planks. The cars were all rusted and breaking apart, which made Princess's mustang stand out even more than it would have with normal cars. There had been a guy across the street staring at the car, his mouth hanging wide open. He had been very dirty, with worn out clothes and mismatched shoes.

I hurried into the building, looking for the number that Mello had given me. When I got there, I saw blood on the door handle, and without even thinking slammed into the door, forcing it to open. I was probably very lucky that the door was weak, old, and rotting, cause I would never have been able to do that to a normal door.

As I went inside, there had been a strong sickly smell, like something had been burned. Suddenly fearful, I ran to the open kitchen, thinking something was burning on the stove. Seeing nothing when I looked around, I felt my heart start to pound. When I heard the moan come from the couch, I almost screamed. Running over to the living room (which was disgusting by the way), I saw Mello laying on it, his eyes meeting mine. I didn't need to see the burn to know he was in a lot of pain. His eyes burned into mine, screaming for my help.

"Holy shit Mello. I have to get you to the doctor" I heard myself stumble, as I got closer, looking at his burn.

"No, I can't. If I do…he'll know…he thinks I'm dead" Mello murmured, trying to talk without moving his face. I didn't know what to do…how the hell was I supposed to cure Mello? I had zero knowledge whatsoever about medicine except for the big name brands, like Band-Aids. So, I couldn't take him to the doctor, and I couldn't help him myself, which left…

"Mello, I hope you can handle a few hours in a car." I said as I bent down to him, wrapping my arm around his waist to help him up.

He winced badly, gasping out in pain as I brought him to his feet. "How the hell did this happen?"

"That's a fucking long story Matt," he gasped out as I lead him down the hall.

"We have a couple hours in the car," I answered, trying my best to hold him steady as we descended some stairs.

"Alright then, I'll tell you." He whispered, leaning even more on me.

As we left the building, I saw the same guy as before, only this time he was standing next to my car, instead of across the street.

"HEY!!" I shouted, trying to pick up the pace without hurting Mello. I didn't have to worry though; the guy took one look at Mello, and took off down the road.

"Heh, I must look pretty bad…" Mello said quietly. I looked down at him, at the part of his body that was burned, and had to agree with him. I didn't have to say anything though.

When we got to the car, I opened up the back seat door, and let Mello crawl in and lay down. It wasn't going to be a comfortable ride, but he was going to have to live with it. I jumped in the driver's seat, and began to speed back home.

"So, Mello, what's your story?" I asked, trying not to sound too concerned. When he didn't answer, I felt my heart jump, and I took my eyes off the road to look behind me at him. His eyes were closed, and his was breathing deeply. I wasn't sure if he was sleeping, or unconscious, but either way, I needed to get him home so he could get fixed up.

A few hours later, I was taking Mello into a spare room that was in Princess's house. He was groaning; the pain must have been unbearable. When I finally got him to lie on the bed, he began to have a fit, his body jerking every which way, kicking the pillows and blankets to the floor. I leaned on top of him, trying to keep him on the body until he stopped. When the shakes finally ended, I got off of him, my shirt now all bloodied. I took it off; it would only get in the way. Slowly, I began to take off Mello's clothes. They were half burnt off, so I had to take the rest off very carefully. Leather now, he never wore that stuff when we were in Wammy's. Another thing that was different about him…

I jerked when I heard the door to the house slam open, retrieving me from my recent memories. I folded the wash cloth up and laid it on Mello's head to try to cool him off, and I ran out of the room.

"Princess," I gasped. I felt tears coming to my eyes as everything that had happened suddenly flooded into my system. "Please help him!"

Matt was goddamn lucky I loved him so much. When I walked into that room, I could have punched a baby. There was blood all over my favorite carpet! And even on the walls? Ohhhh…he was so in for it.

I walked over to the guy, Mello I guess his name was, to get a better look. I had to hold back a hiss. What the fuck was Matt thinking? Why the hell didn't he take this guy to a hospital? Not only would he be in much better condition than he was now, I also wouldn't have to deal with this mess all over my house. Ahh…this would take a long time.

I turned away from him to see Matt watching me from the doorway. His eyes were…augh…I hated it when he gave me those puppy dog eyes. They were just filled with emotion; sadness, fear, forgiveness for the trouble he was giving me…ahh…

I let out a big sigh, and his eyes lit up. To others, my sigh would have been one of annoyance, but Matt knew that it was a sigh of me giving in to him.

"You are cleaning this room," I told him as I walked past him to my room. I heard a slight nervous giggle from behind me as I rummaged through my room for the stuff I would need to help that guy live. Man, he was lucky to even be alive. And lucky to know Matt. I wonder if he knew just how lucky he was.

Matt followed me into my room, and followed me when I went back into the spare room. He was starting to get on my nerves, but this must have been hard on him. So who was this guy that Matt just had to save him?

I started working on him, cleaning his wounds which already had started to get infected. He was lucky he was out of it; this was going to hurt a ton. Already he was groaning in his sleep, feeling the pain even though he wasn't aware of it.

I was very curious about this guy…and finally I couldn't take it anymore.

"Who is he, Matt?"

Matt seemed to tense, as though he had known this question was coming. "Well…do you remember when you first came to pick me up from Wammy's?"

"Yeah, you were all depressed cause your BFF had left. So what." He was silent…and then it hit me.


	2. Chapter 2

It took me a while to get him all the way cleaned up. First I had to slightly scrap the wounds to get the infected flesh off. It was nasty, just like every burn victim was. After cleaning the wounds off all the material gunk I had to kill off all the bacteria that was in the wounds. It would be really painful for him, so I reached into my medical supplies kit, and pulled out a needle and a bottle of morphine. I needed enough to keep him knocked out for a couple of hours, but not as much as would kill him. I choose 4mm of it; that would keep him out for about three hours. I took the needle and measured it out and then I took his right arm and pushed the needle into the vein by his wrist. After injecting the painkiller, I waited until I could tell it took effect. A few minutes was all it took to make his breathing even out. His skin even had a better color to it. Deciding it was safe, I took my anti-germ liquid out of my pack and poured it over his burn. It would be worse to rub it in; I had already damaged his skin enough trying to clear the infections out. His wounds began to fizz white from the dying bacteria. With that, I took some cloth strips and began to wrap them around his burn. This would keep out infection until I hand to change the bandages. His face was a bit trickery; his hair was so long that it kept getting into his wound.

I paused, thinking about what I should do. I could keep his hair long, but it would take more of my time to wrap his wound. Or I could cut it, and it would solve the problem right away, and my time would be spared…

I left the boy and walked into the kitchen. Matt, who had been sitting on our living room couch, watched me as I walked to our utensil drawer, and pull out the scissors. I didn't meet his eyes as I walked back to the room. I heard him intake a breath, and then shout, "Princess NO!" He was running after me, but I shut the door and locked it. After the click of the lock, Matt was pounding on the door. "Princess he loves his hair! You can't do it!"

"How the hell do you know what I'm going to do? I didn't even say anything!" I shouted back at him as I advance on his friend.

"Because you always have that look on your face when you try to get me to cut my hair!" He shouted back. I heard a clicking in the knob. That little punk was trying to lock pick that door while stalling me for time.

"Why do you care so much? He left you, remember!" I heard him stop moving outside the door. Well, the Mello guy had left him.

"Princess, please." Matt said in a quiet voice. Shit, now he was begging?

"One good reason why," I said in my most annoyed voice. I started playing with the scissors, liking the way they sounded as I closed them slowly.

"Because…when we were at Wammy's he would always let me play with his hair…and now that he's come back…I want it to go back to the way it was before he left." His voice got really high at the end. Sigh, why does he always have to cry?

He needed to know that things could never go back to the way it was. He needed to know things were different. "Not good enough!" I shouted, and I took the scissors and began to chop Mello's hair away.

"NO!" he shouted, and I heard him pounding the door, trying to break in. After a few times, he gave up on that and I heard him picking the lock again. He was shouting things at me, but I was politely refusing to listen to him.

By the time he got in, the majority of Mello's hair was laying on the floor while I was wrapping his face in the cloth bandages. I hadn't done a very good job of cutting his hair; it was very uneven, and made the boy look absolutely ridicules. Matt was speechless as he stood in the doorway, looking at Mello. His eyes were red, and he had a hurt look on his face. I picked up my bag of medical supplies, and walked out of the room. "His hair will grow back, don't worry." I hope he heard my double meaning in my 'don't worry.' I knew Matt was worried that Mello was a different person. Seeing Mello like that…it was something Matt needed. He needed to see Mello as a different person; only then would he be able to accept the new Mello that would be awake in only a few hours.

She was a jackass. That was the only thing I could think about as I looked at Mello's new hairdo. Not only had she cut it off, she had done it in such a horrible way that Mello looked like someone had taken a chainsaw to him. At least…at least he was healing now. His skin had lost the yellow tinge it had had before. Now he just looked like a sleeping mummy. She had really bandaged him up. It was sorta humorous, but the hair…

I took a deep breath, and picked up the scissors that Princess had left on the side table by the bed. If he was getting a haircut, it should at least be a good one. I started working on the chunks that were longer, trying to even it out. But I wasn't good at cutting hair. When Princess had cut his hair, she had left about an inch left. When I was done, he was almost bald. Well…it looked better than before so that was a good point. But…he definitely looked best with long hair.

I brushed all of the hair off the bed, and got a vacuum. I could get the hair out of this room, but I had no idea how to clean the blood off the walls or carpet. I had a feeling that those were going to stain and never come out. Princess probably knew that, but she would make me clean until she was satisfied no more could be done.

Mello didn't move at all as I cleaned the room. I got some oxi-clean and began to work on the carpet. It worked wonders in clothes, so it should work on a carpet, right? I grabbed a furry brush and began to scrub. Then I rinsed. The blood was basically gone; there was only a slight stain that you wouldn't notice unless you were looking. As I started to work on the wall, I heard a moan from Mello. I dropped all of my cleaning supplies and rushed to his side.

"Shh…you're OK Mello." I took off my gloves and began to kind of pet his head, like as if we were back at Wammy's.

"Nehhh…Matt…" he said quietly.

"Yes? What do you need?" I said in a sweet voice.

"Get the fuck away from me," he said in his quiet voice.

"Oh…yeah sure." I felt like a girl had just rejected me. Mello had never said that to me before. My chest was getting really tight, and I could feel my eyes stinging. Man, why am I such a cry baby? I turned away so he couldn't see me start crying. "I'll get Princess so she can check up on you." I said louder than was needed, and I ran out of the room. I heard a quiet "Matt…" before I ran into my room, slammed my door and laid on my bed, tears pouring from my eyes.

You're still in love with him, I thought to myself. I thought I had given up on him after he left, but I hadn't. And there wasn't anything I could do about it.


End file.
